


К чему приводит любопытство

by iphise



Series: К чему приводит любопытство [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Gen, Horror, Human Experimentation, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: Приехавший из маленького немецкого городка, Дедрик набирает себе аспирантов для ознакомления с современной наукой. Однако вместо нудной и скучной лекции ребята знакомятся с не совсем законными экспериментами.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: К чему приводит любопытство [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855792





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> * Действия фанфика происходят на пороге двадцать первого века в Норвегии.  
> ** Поставила в жанрах "фантастику" только из-за несвойственного тысячелетию научного прогресса.  
> Астрид Хофферсон - Альберта Хофферсон  
> Иккинг Хэддок - Хьюго Хэддок  
> Забияка Торстон - Тейлор Торстон  
> Задирака Торстон - Тайлер Торстон  
> Сморкала Йоргенсон - Симеон Йоргенсон  
> Рыбьеног Ингерман - Энтони Ингерман  
> Драго Блудвист - Дедрик Блудвист  
> Стоик Обширный - Сигфрид Хэддок
> 
> *** Городок в муниципалитете Улленсакер, фюльке Акерсхус, Норвегия.
> 
> Работа написана по заявке:  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/141514

Я сидел за столом в общей столовой и вот уже около минуты пялился на статью в газете. В ней говорилось о массовом исчезновении людей, причем все люди пропали недалеко от Йессхейма***, нашего родного городка. С тех пор, как сюда нагрянул профессор Блудвист со всем своим оборудованием, в городе стало происходить что-то по-настоящему странное. Это происходило не явно, в воздухе просто витала тревога. Ощущение было, что с поразительно чистого и голубого неба вдруг сорвется молния и поразит меня. Почему именно меня? Странный вопрос. Наверное, никто так явно не ощущал опасность, исходящую от профессора, как ощущал ее я. И каждый раз, приходя в его лабораторию, я внутренне сжимался, чувствуя, что что-то обязательно пойдет не так. Пожалуй, было что-то в этом человеке, что невольно заставляло задумываться об его компетенции. Эти спутанные черные волосы, суровый взгляд, шрамы на лице. Он больше смахивал на безумца, но только не на ученого.

— Как думаешь, кто-то похищает этих людей? — заметив мой взгляд, устремленный в заголовок статьи, спросила Альберта, в ее голосе звучала тревога. Неужели бесстрашная мисс Хофферсон боится?

— Я уверен в этом, — кивнул я, чуть пододвигаясь к ней и тихо шепча, — и мне кажется, наш профессор как-то в этом замешан, — Альберта непонимающе посмотрела на меня, я глубоко вздохнул и, понизив голос, разъяснил, — с тех пор, как он приехал в наш город, здесь стали происходить исчезновения. Клянусь бородой Одина, я разузнаю, в чем тут дело.

— Альберта, ты идешь? — кинув на меня неприязненный взгляд, спросила Тейлор.

— Да, конечно, — поспешно отозвалась Берта и еще раз взглянула на меня, — не делай этого, Хьюго. Прошу, ради меня, не ввязывайся в это дело. Это для твоего же блага.

Девушка ушла, оставив меня в размышлениях. Я услышал обрывок ее с Тейлор разговора:  
— И на что сдался тебе этот Хэддок? — вопросила Тейлор небрежным тоном.

— Я, в общем, и не знаю, — вздохнув, ответила Альберта.

Я задумчиво ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, раздумывая над тем, действительно ли стоит во все это ввязываться. Жил себе спокойно, так почему бы ни продолжить? Но что-то четко давало понять — или я его, или он меня. То есть, неважно, буду ли я искать встреч с Блудвистом, он рано или поздно настигнет меня.

Я решительно отодвинул тарелку и встал, громыхнув стулом. Сейчас или никогда. Я должен, наконец, выяснить, чем это занимается профессор в наше отсутствие. Не опыты же он на этих людях проводит, в самом деле.

* * *

Сквозь решетки на полу из подвала пробивался тусклый свет. От этого становилось не по себе. У меня уже появилось желание уйти, как вдруг позади себя я услышал, как скрипнула, открываясь, дверь.

Вмиг насторожившись, я юркнул за один из стоящих неподалеку ящиков. От них исходил странный, дурманящий запах. В одиночку я еще никогда не бродил по этому корпусу, но даже я заметил, что еще вчера этих нагромождений тут не было.

Едва не задев ящик, за которым прятался я, мимо прошел какой-то парень. На ходу накидывая белый халат, он прошел вперед, к чему-то присматриваясь.

Где-то впереди снова послышался звук открывающейся двери. Оттуда полился яркий свет, и парень быстро юркнул туда.

Я быстро прошел к двери, внимательно прислушиваясь. Сначала я не мог расслышать ни слова, но постепенно собеседники повышали голос.

— Профессор, новое сырье уже доставлено, — ответствовал какой-то юноша.

— Рад слышать это, — отозвался профессор Блудвист, хмыкнув.

— Не думаете ли вы, что пора уже заканчивать со сбором материала. В городе что-то начинают подозревать, и я считаю…

Закончить ему не дали:  
— Не кажется ли тебе, мой бесценный подопечный, что ты действительно много беспокоишься? — грозным шепотом оборвал его профессор, — Люди действительно что-то подозревают, но докопаться до сути им не дает страх, — его голос постепенно набирал силу, — Но иногда он может служить нам верным союзником, ибо именно сейчас страх толкнул этого мальчика прийти сюда, — наконец, рявкнул профессор, рывком распахнув дверь.


	2. Глава 1 Пробуждение

— Хьюго, сегодня замечательный день, — провозгласил отец.

— Да, конечно, — рассеянно отозвался я, стараясь сосредоточиться на домашнем задании.

— Сегодня к нам из Германии приезжает новый сотрудник. У него масса полезных идей. Я лично профинансирую все его опыты, если понадобится, — я автоматически кивнул, — И ты вместе со своими друзьями будешь его ассистентом.

Я шокировано посмотрел на отца. Вот он, фанатизм местных ученых. Неужели ему неизвестно о том, что наука меня не прельщает?

— Представляю, как ты счастлив, — продолжал между тем отец, — такой шанс выпадает крайне редко. Ты получишь необходимые знания и опыт еще до поступления в колледж! — под конец своей речи он восторженно развел руками и выжидающе посмотрел на меня.

Его глаза блестели фанатичным блеском, и, как мне тогда показалось, он кинул бы в меня одной из своих коллекционных секир, если бы я посмел отказаться от такого выгодного для меня предложения. Я слабо улыбнулся, стараясь казаться счастливым, и как можно увереннее ответил ему:

— Я не упущу такой возможности, пап.

Отец, ожидавший от меня такого ответа, громко хлопнул в ладоши и, на ходу допивая кофе, вышел за дверь. Я погрыз карандаш, раздумывая над ответом алгебраического уравнения, но наш разговор не шел у меня из головы. Одной деланной радостью здесь не отвертишься, мне придется посещать занятия этого ученого. И о каких таких друзьях вообще говорил отец? Разве они у меня есть? Не думаю, что Альберта, едва ли являющаяся мне приятельницей, входит в их список. Остальные точно нет. Я растерянно посмотрел на карандаш — на нем остались следы зубов — и отложил его в сторону, тяжело вздохнув. Что ж, увидим, что за перспективы откроются передо мной.

* * *

Я с трудом разлепил веки. Ужасно хотелось спать. Думаю, ничего не случится, если поспать еще пару часиков. И тут какой-то инстинкт дал понять, что что-то не так. Я насторожился и часто заморгал, прогоняя остатки сна. Зато мне захотелось есть. Предпочтительно, сырой рыбы. Странно, раньше не замечал за собой любви к рыбе. Интересно, где это я?

Странно, я как будто повис в воздухе, вокруг меня что-то вроде плетенной сферы. К чему это? Вокруг необычайно тихо.

— Похоже, он очнулся, профессор, — донеслось до меня, причем, голос был странно знаком.

Я осмотрелся вокруг. Очень просторное помещение, в самом его центре находится моя клетка. Малую часть комнаты занимают схемы и какие-то пробирки. Крайне напоминает лабораторию профессора Блудвиста. Я невольно сжался, из горло вырвалось странное клокотание, смахивающее на собачье рычание. Надо было скорее выбираться отсюда. Я заерзал, стараясь выбраться из этого странного положения. Пришлось предпринять несколько бесплотных попыток, прежде чем мне удалось очутиться на полу. Я устремил взгляд туда, откуда доносились голоса. И я увидел их. Симеон стоял рядом с профессором Блудвистом в чем-то, напоминающем стеклянную сферу, прижимая к себе какую-то папку.

— Тихо! — рыкнул он на парня, — если после этого эксперимента он очнулся, еще не значит, что можно вот так привлекать к себе его внимание. Он может быть агрессивен.

— К чему переживать, профессор? Если с этим что-то не так, этот материал ему не пробить, — беспечно протянул он, стукнув по сфере, — Будьте спокойны. Уже через несколько часов сюда приедут наши люди и заберут его.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — задумчиво протянул профессор.

Я шокировано уставился на них. О чем вообще они говорят? Что я здесь вообще делаю, и кто должен забрать меня? А главное — зачем? Я сел на полу, машинально приглаживая волосы.

— Мне было бы крайне интересно узнать, как я здесь оказался, профессор, — с деланым равнодушием поинтересовался я, уставившись на профессора.

Тот лишь ухмыльнулся и тихо пробормотал:  
— Все же, образец разумен. Симеон, — рявкнул Блудвист, обращаясь к своему подопечному, — вызывай их немедленно, чем быстрее они заберут его, тем быстрее найдут достойное применение.

— Будет сделано, профессор, — пролепетал Симеон. Я неприязненно поморщился, только поклониться он перед ним забыл.

Воспоминание вчерашнего дня постепенно настигало меня. Что ж, надо скорее выбираться отсюда. Если я правильно понял, Блудвист уже успел поставить на мне какой-то эксперимент. Я не хочу оказаться одним из без вести пропавших, поэтому должен выбираться отсюда.


	3. Глава 2 Побег

Поворочавшись немного, я наконец смог выбрать для себя нормальное положение. Я бросил взгляд на прозрачное ограждение — Симеон ходил по комнате туда-сюда, а профессор заинтересованно рассматривал показатели приборов. Никто из них не обращал на меня внимания. Это было мне только на руку.

Хотя, оценивая свои возможности на данном этапе, у меня почти нет шансов выбраться из этой импровизированной сферы. С другой стороны, как когда-то говорила Берта: «Нельзя сдаваться, так и не попробовав свои силы».

Почувствовав что-то неладное, я начал внимательно осматривать себя на наличие изменений. Кто знает, какой эксперимент они провели. Я перевел взгляд на свои руки и ужаснулся. Ногти длиною были фактически с дюйм*. Я неприязненно поежился, однако быстро взял себя в руки. Сейчас просто необходимо бежать.

Что ж, это можно использовать и в своих целях. Для начала нужно лечь на дно этого шара и попытаться сделать в нем отверстие, через которое после можно будет выбраться. Если, конечно, мне повезет.

И хотя мысль о том, что однажды мне уже повезло (стечение обстоятельств, благодаря которым я и попал сюда) упорно не покидала меня, я был полон решимости.

К счастью, профессор Блудвист подозвал Симеона к себе и начал о чем-то тихо разговаривать с ним.

Не знаю как, но я смог их услышать.

— Скоро нам отгрузят новую партию сырья. Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной, — обратился он к Симеону.

— Но как же этот…испытуемый, — неуверенно возразил Симеон.

— Он уже никуда не денется, — довольно хмыкнул Блудвист, косо взглянув на меня.

Симеон лишь кивнул и последовал за удаляющимся из лаборатории профессором.

Спустя несколько минут, я бросил свои безуспешные попытки разрезать данную сферу. И, бегло оглядев лабораторию, начал раскачивать место своего заключения, надеясь, что оно каким-то образом рухнет на пол и уж такого удара точно не выдержит.

Сделав решающее усилие, я сумел обрушить этот шар на пол. Моя стеклянная клетка рассыпалась, обдав меня градом осколков. Я быстро поднялся на ноги, чуть покачнувшись. Странно, так непривычно мне было на двух ногах. Однако, надо было спешить. Шум от разрушившийся клетки можно было бы услышать, находясь в пределах лаборатории.

Быстро осмотревшись, я юркнул за пыльную кучу какой-то одежды. Едва я успел укрыться, в лабораторию кто-то вошел.

— Невероятно, — присвистнул Симеон.

— Какого коллайдера! — гневно воскликнул Блудвист, — он не может от нас скрыться, быстро за ним!

Послышался топот ног, и вскоре лаборатория снова была пуста. Судя по всему, мне придется пройти к служебному выходу. Я скептически хмыкнул, в таком бардаке будет трудно найти даже место, откуда я пришел.

Внимательно оглядевшись, я обнаружил, что эта куча тряпок — чья то одежда. И судя по степени ее запыленности, давно не использовалась.

Я содрогнулся, представив, чья это может быть одежда.

Тем не менее нужно в срочном порядке выбираться из этого места. Я устремил свой взгляд наверх, где находилось приоткрытое окно. Сквозь него в лабораторию проникал тусклый лунный свет. Странно, с момента ухода из лаборатории профессора, свет во всем помещении потух.

Поставив груды коробок друг на друга, я попытался добраться добраться до единственного выхода. Получилось это далеко не с первого раза. К тому же, все то время, что я пытался добраться до окна, я внимательно наблюдал за входом в лабораторию.

И только тогда, когда я уже вылезал наружу через окно, дверь помещения с грохотом распахнулась. В лабораторию влетело около семи человек, все были в военной форме.

— Хватайте его, — прогремел голос Блудвиста, и все подчиненные тут же ринулись на импровизированную пирамиду из коробок.

— Что за, — выругался я, процесс «вылезания» через окно продвигался слишком медленно, что явно уменьшало шансы выбраться отсюда без лишних приключений.

Сделав несколько усилий, я уже был снаружи и едва держался за оконную раму. Спрыгнув на землю, я что есть силы рванул к своему дому. За мной пока не гнались. Пробежав несколько кварталов, я резко остановился. Возможно, они точно знают, куда я пойду, а профессор Блудвист вхож в мой дом, да и отец может отсутствовать. То есть, единственный разумный выход сейчас — бежать к Берте.

Во время бега я совсем не чувствовал усталости или чего-то в этом роде. Когда я добежал до ее дома, не мешкая, позвонил в дверь.  
Она распахнулась почти сразу же, будто меня и ожидали. На пороге появилась сонная Берта. Увидев меня, она как вкопанная встала на месте.

— Хьюго, — выдохнула, наконец, она.

Мне крайне не понравился ее тон. Я быстро зашел в дом, ищя любую отражающую поверхность. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, я чуть не завизжал от страха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Примерно 3 см.


	4. Глава 3 Самоотверженное безумие, часть 1

— Альберта, что со мной?! — спросил я, едва справившись с захлестнувшим меня волнением.

— Судя по всему, Хьюго, ты просто неудачно попытался изменить свою внешность, — выдавила она из себя и спустя секунду испустила протяжный стон и закрыла лицо ладонями, — О, что я несу?! Хьюго… Хьюго, что с тобой произошло?!

Я еще раз провел по своим волосам, чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего, на ощупь они были жесткими и более чем неприятными, словно шипы. Собственно, шипами они и стали. Невозможно, представить, что они сделали и в кого же я превращусь.  


Я снова начал осматривать свое отражение. На коже проглядывали темные чешуйки, а зрачки стали вертикальными, про волосы и заикаться не стоит.

Собравшись с духом, я повернулся к Альберте, она поежилась от моего взгляда.

— В общем, все мои предположения оказались верны, — подал голос я, — все насчет Блудвиста. И это он сделал со мной, — я хотел было дотронуться до волос, но вовремя отдернул руку.

— Не может быть, — потрясенно проговорила Берта и устремила удивленный взгляд прямо на меня.

— То, что ты видишь сейчас — именно это невозможно, — грустно улыбнулся я, — тем не менее, это так.  
Особо не раздумывая, я рассказал ей всю историю вчерашнего дня и моего прибывания в лаборатории Блудвиста. Альберта смотрела на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, с трудом веря в происходящее. Я бы и сам не поверил.  


— Хорошо, — вздохнула она, и прошла вглубь коридора.

Я последовал за ней, опасаясь, как бы она ничего не натворила. Дойдя до Альберты, я обнаружил что она уже накинула на себя куртку.

— Куда это ты? — совсем растерялся я, не собирается ли она сдать меня полиции?

— Ты это серьезно, Хьюго? — Берта кинула на меня взгляд, в нем сквозило осуждение, — ты же сам сказал, что ему привезли новых, хм, испытуемых, так почему бы нам их не спасти, спутать планы этого сумасшедшего?

Я уже хотел отказаться, но вдруг передумал. Я должен уберечь тех людей, кем бы они ни были, от этих жутких метаморфоз.  


Я молча последовал к входной двери, Альберта шла следом.

На город уже опустились сумерки, ветер шумел в вершинах деревьев, срывая листья. Похоже, скоро начнется нешуточная буря, и от этого лета не стоит ждать теплых температур. Впрочем, сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее.  


Альберта уверенно шла за мной и вдруг остановилась:

— Ну, и какой же у нас план? — неожиданно бодро произнесла она.

— Прости, план?

— Ну да, когда идешь на рискованное дело, такое, как это, нужно продумать все возможные варианты развития событий и устранения последствий тех же самых событий.

— Знаешь, ты слишком воодушевлена, я один нахожу это странным?  


Альберта не ответила, просто продолжала идти вперед.

А погрузился в свои мысли: что же такое они совершили надо мной? Сделают ли они с остальными то же самое? И что же ждет нас в лаборатории профессора?


	5. Глава 4 Самоотверженное безумие, часть 2

Мы с трудом продирались сквозь кусты, росшие у стен лаборатории. Точнее, до этого времени здание являлось заброшенным, только местная молодежь часто посещала данное место. Однако после сообщения о пропаже огромного количества людей, в городе ввели комендантский час. И не то, чтобы абсолютно все здесь были законопослушны, а скорее из-за страха быть пойманным, походы сюда ограничились. Или сюда уже и не кому было ходить.

Я вздрогнул, услышав где-то впереди треск кустов и потянул Альберту на себя, собираясь предупредить.

— Берта, мне кажется…

— Тише, — прошипела она, — или ты хочешь, чтобы нас обнаружили?

Я в раздражении закатил глаза, неужели нельзя выслушать и принять какие-либо меры? Мне определенно нужно набраться терпения.

— Мне кажется, — упрямо продолжил я после глубокого вдоха, — что впереди кто-то есть.

Альберта, вздрогнув, прислушалась, я тоже весь обратился в слух. Где-то там впереди, где предположительно находился вход в лабораторию, отчетливо слышался треск кустов и чьё-то невнятное бормотание.

Я в нерешительности застыл, идти вперед было явно опасно, одно неосторожное движение может обнаружить нас перед лицом врага. Однако прежней неуверенности я уже не чувствовал. Странно, но с момента приезда Блудвиста в город, я перестал ощущать себя ни на что негодным мальчишкой, у меня появилось желание действовать и действовать решительно, ровно с того момента, когда без вести начали пропадать люди.

Я вопросительно взглянул на Берту, как бы спрашивая, последует ли она туда за мной. Она сдержанно кивнула, и только сжатые в кулаки ладони выдавали её волнение.

Мы, пригнувшись, медленно пробирались вдоль стены, стараясь действовать как можно тише. Звуки, доносившиеся из-за угла, всё ещё не прекратились. По-видимому, кого-то силком тащили внутрь.

Я попытался ускорить своё продвижение, насколько это было возможно. Хруст веток под нашими ногами становился более громким. К счастью, нас никто не заметил.

Выглянув из-за угла, я был до крайности удивлён и также возмущён. Парочка здоровенных парней пыталась затащить в лабораторию близнецов Торстонов. Те упирались и пытались задержать верзил, правда, выходило у них неважно.

Видимо, потеряв терпение, оба здоровяка закинули Тейлор и Тайлера за спины и потащили внутрь.

Когда двери за ними с шумом захлопнулись, я резко повернулся к Альберте и на выдохе произнёс:  
— Лучше тебе не знать, что там происходило.

Я видел, как глаза Берты расширились от удивления и страха.

— Кто на этот раз? — спросила она, сохраняя на удивление ровный тон.

Так и не дождавшись моего ответа, Альберта стремительно вскочила с места и побежала к единственному свободному окну лаборатории, стараясь что-либо там разглядеть. Я присоединился к ней.

Увидев, кто занимает место испытуемого, Берта поражённо ахнула и тут же прикрыла лицо руками.

Блудвист, явно раздражённый, по-видимому приказывал что-то своим подчинённым. Я прислушался, и, как ни странно, даже сквозь стекло смог слышать каждую фразу.

— Быстрее, идиоты, раскидайте их по разным камерам, ну же! — я произносил вслух каждое слово, давая Альберте возможность слышать всё происходящее.

Без лишних возражений они попытались оттащить Тейлор и Тайлера друг от друга. Однако близнецы крепко держали друг дуга за руки, ни на что особо не надеясь.

— Ладно, — на удивление спокойно произнёс Блудвист, мерзко ухмыльнувшись, — сойдёт и так. Давно нужно было испытать что-то новое.

Торстонов зашвырнули в клетку, как котят. Загудели приборы, камера засветилась резким белым светом.

Тайлер и Тейлор, крепко сплетя пальцы, зажмурились.

— Держи меня за руку, брат, — тихо прошептала Тейлор, по её щекам быстро катились слёзы.

— Держу, сестра, — так же тихо ответил Тайлер, обняв Тейлор.

— Хватит, прекрати, — взвизгнула Альберта, закрывая уши руками, — прекрати это, слышишь? Я больше не могу!..

Я покорно замолчал, да и остальным реплик более не последовало. Близнецов накрыло ярким белым сиянием, и спустя мгновение они уже не были собой.

В нахлынувшей внезапно тишине мне стало страшно. Ведь Блудвист не остановится не перед чем. Он никого не пожалеет. Я глубоко вдохнул и съехал вниз по стенке, оказавшись на сырой земле.

Альберта последовала моему примеру. Я кинул на неё взгляд.

Её глаза всё ещё были неестественно расширены, однако плакать она не собиралась.

Я взял её за руку и прошептал, стараясь вложить в эту реплику максимум уверенности:  
— Мы всё исправим, обещаю.

— Просто отведи меня домой, а завтра мы продолжим, — выдохнула Альберта, через силу улыбнувшись.


	6. Глава 5 Риск

Это было странно, неестественно, в конце концов, это пугало. Конечности покрылись чешуей и неестественно выгнулись, да так, что приходилось передвигаться, как зверь — на четырех лапах. 

Лопатки зудели, и я уж начал подозревать, что там появятся крылья.

Я бы предпочел кричать от паники, отчаянно ходить по комнате, все что угодно, только не испытывать то безразличие, будто видеть в зеркале вместо себя какое-то неизвестное науке существо. А еще был гнев. Слепая ярость, которую я ощущал по отношению к Блудвисту. Едва ли он сам защищен от созданных им же самим существ. Поэтому план действий был готов почти мгновенно.

Ничего проще него быть не могло. Простенький алгоритм, состоящий из двух-трех действий: пробраться в лабораторию Блудвиста, уничтожить его на месте и рвать когти.

А потом можно будет разобраться с остальными задачами. Например, вернуть себе человеческий облик.

Я решительно встал на обе ноги, чуть покачнувшись с непривычки, и неловко потопал вниз к двери.

— Хьюго, — тихо пробормотала Альберта, свесив руку с кровати.

Я замер, ожидая ее реакции на мой уход, да и вообще на прочие метаморфозы, но ее не последовала. Я взглянул на нее через плечо, она все еще мирно посапывала в кровати. Что ж, тем лучше. Если она останется дома, у нее не будет возможности вляпаться в какую-нибудь отвратительную ситуацию, как она это умела. Впрочем, как все мы умели.

Я быстро спустился вниз по лестнице, точнее, шагнув на первую ступень, я кубарем скатился вниз, потеряв равновесие.

Я ожидал более разрушительных последствий после падения. Я сумел только слегка сдвинуть массивный ковер у подножия лестницы, да чуть покачнуть тумбочку у входа, с которой ваза едва не упала на пол.

Спустя мгновение я уже несся по узким улочкам городка, едва тронутым светом восходящего солнца. Поверхность земли была холодной, влажной и странно-мягкой. От быстрой скорости ветер бил по лицу, что мне в некоторой степени нравилось. Первые яркие лучи солнца светили прямо в глаза, отчего я бежал не так ровно, как хотелось бы.

До заброшенной лаборатории я добежал сразу, плохо представляя себе, что вообще буду делать, заявившись туда.

Не сбавляя темпа, я ворвался в двери лаборатории, которая на удивление оказалась пустой. Неужели даже злодеи предпочитают отсыпаться по выходным?

Я огляделся по сторонам, взгляд цеплялся за каждую мелкую деталь. Можно будет отнести к плюсам, если в этой ситуации вообще можно выделить положительные моменты. Все те же пыльные коробки, до сих пор нетронутые, старые кучи одежды продолжали лежали по углам, на полу, покрытым слоем пыли и грязи, отчетливо виднелись следы.

Очевидно, скоро сюда снова заявятся. Мне лишь нужно дождаться, сделав пару шагов в сторону, я присмотрелся. За одну из коробок цеплялась леска, это, должно быть, ловушка, предусмотрительно устроенная Блудвистом. Я ухмыльнулся, хотя и получилось скорее подобие ухмылки, он не сможет поймать меня, нового меня.

— Здравствуй, здравствуй, — пробормотали справа от меня, я рефлекторно отпрыгнул. Это было ошибкой.

Тут же ловушка сомкнулась над моей головой, выбраться из нее, если подумать, не представляло особой сложности, но именно в этот момент мой новоявленный хвост начал преображаться, уменьшаясь в размерах. Я наблюдал за своими лапами, невероятно, но они снова становились обычными руками.

— Как видишь, — Блудвист вышел из тени, указывая на прозрачный купол, под которым я и находился, — мое маленькое изобретение способно запустить обратный процесс превращения. Зачем же мне это нужно? Беда в том, что после подобного, когда выйдешь отсюда, сам не заметишь, как метаморфозы пойдут в три раза быстрее, а то и в пять. Я, знаешь ли, еще не проверял, — ухмыльнулся он, — после того, как я покину это место, можешь вылезти отсюда, впрочем, можешь попытать счастья и попробовать убить меня прямо сейчас. Мне ведь тоже интересно, что в итоге окажется слабее: твоя собственная сила воли или навязанная превращением животная привязанность. Я был бы идиотом, если бы не привил всем, кхм, испытуемым что-то вроде врожденного подчинения мне. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но после того, как метаморфоза завершиться полностью, вы все будете подчинены мне.

После последних его слов я бросил попытки выбраться из этой ловушки, каков был смысл? Выйти и подчиниться этому болвану? Это было уж слишком, однако сдаваться тоже нельзя было. Нужно было рискнуть и покинуть это место, в конце концов, что будет с Альбертой, если я просто оставлю ее одну? Чуть приподняв этот куб, я прополз под ним и вскоре оказался вне ловушки. А теперь оставалось лишь несколько часов до полного превращения, так что я изо всех сил рванул к дому Альберты, слыша позади тихий смех профессора, он отражался от стен и высоких потолков лаборатории, заполняя собой все помещение.

Бежать приходилось окольными путями, пусть население теперь и редко выходило на улицы, однако следовало все же соблюдать осторожность. Плюсом ко всем прошлым превращением, на спине появились едва заметные бугорки, собирающиеся перерасти в крылья. Нужно было лишь добежать до Альберты.

Оказавшись возле ее дома, я принялся барабанить в дверь, хотя это получалось откровенно плохо. Я все стучал и стучал, но она не открывала дверь. Берта явно не испугалась, значит, ее просто нет дома. Но почему? Куда она могла уйти? Я в отчаянии ударил в дверь, настолько сильно, насколько был способен, она отворилась. Я осторожно зашел внутрь, с трудом забравшись по лестнице, и зашел в спальню Альберты. Если бы существо, в которое меня превратили, способно было вздыхать, оно бы так и поступило. Я ощутил укол страха, в комнате явно была борьба, но вот кто вышел из нее победителем, и где теперь Альберта?


	7. Глава 6 Бессмысленные поиски

Оставалось лишь несколько часов до окончательного превращения, которые я решил потратить на поиски Альберты.

  
Однако, если Блудвист схватил ее, мы так или иначе встретимся. Поэтому придется рассматривать другие варианты развития событий.

Альберта могла и сбежать. Мне следует проверить окрестности города, пока еще есть время.

Сейчас день был в самом разгаре, поэтому лучше будет, если я пойду через безлюдные улицы. Впрочем, после массового исчезновения людей, местное население лишний раз не рисковало выходить из домов. Я подошел к распахнутому окну комнаты, всмотрелся вдаль и удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе — улицы были безлюдны. Сейчас наш городок очень походил на город-призрак: пустынный ландшафт, закрытые магазины и кафе, темные, будто пустые, оконные стекла.

Следовало ли рисковать? Ведь если я отправлюсь на поиски Берты, есть шанс, что меня заметят. С другой стороны, сбеги Альберта, она бы не стала лишний раз показываться на улице, где ее могли легко обнаружить. Так что, пусть это и займет больше времени, я решил пойти обходными путями, в городе было не так много надежных убежищ, и мне следовало проверить каждое.

Я чуть отошел от оконной рамы, примеряясь, как бы лучше через нее пройти, и сиганул вниз, не давая себе времени на раздумья. Столкновение с землей было неожиданно мягким. Я приземлился на поверхность, будто кошка, на все четыре конечности. Боюсь представить, как сейчас выгляжу. Зрелище это явно не для слабонервных.

Я огляделся, быстро нырнул в отбрасываемую домом тень и пошел, вернее, пополз на четырех лапах, вдоль стены, после я завернул за угол и поспешил пройти дальше.

Одним из тех самых мест, где можно было надежно укрыться ото всех, был местный небольшой лес. Зная то, что там могут скрываться и люди Блудвиста, Альберта бы ни за что туда не пошла. Значит, остается лишь пространство под мостом и нежилой особняк, в котором официально должен был кто-то жить, но едва ли этого «кого-то» можно было увидеть в городе.

Я остановился и чуть пригнулся, стараясь расправить уже почти появившиеся крылья, летать, конечно, было не самой лучшей идеей, но времени было в обрез, поэтому можно было уже предпринимать крайние меры.

Оттолкнувшись от земли, я подался вверх, непроизвольно замахав крыльями, что не дало мне упасть обратно на землю. И через несколько секунд я уже парил над землей. Ощущение было поистине захватывающим, ветер обдувал меня и как бы помогал моему полету.

Небольшой город был как на ладони, я мог видеть даже самые затаенные уголки благодаря отличному, я бы даже сказал, нереальному зрению. Пожалуй, в моем превращении были определенные плюсы. Я даже начал испытывать к Блудвисту нечто вроде благодарности. Кем я был до его прихода, до этого эксперимента? Просто хилым мальчишкой, в котором никто не нуждался, даже собственный отец.

Все мое существо начало наполнять странное чувство, будто бы я чем-то обязан Блудвисту. Я понял, что порабощение моего разума уже началось. По-хорошему, нужно было скорее избавляться от этого ощущения. Но мне так этого не хотелось, это чувство пронизывало все мое существо, и кажется, если избавиться от него, существование просто потеряет смысл.

Я начал падать духом. Сопротивление Блудвисту требовало больших волевых усилий, на что я категорически не был способен. Поэтому нужно было срочно найти Альберту, с ней я чувствовал себя намного уверенней.

Мой взгляд зацепился за одиноко стоящий особняк, и почему-то я понял, что девушка должна быть именно там.

  
Довольно быстро добравшись до дома, я перемахнул через забор и оказался во внутреннем дворе. Приземляясь, я умудрился зацепить ветку дерева. Хруст веток огласил округу, и вниз посыпалась крошка древесной коры. Я непроизвольно пригнулся и кинул взгляд на здание. В окне мелькнула тень. Что ж, Берта определенно там.

Мгновение спустя она вышла из дома и кинулась мне навстречу. Однако, заметив во мне кардинальные перемены, она резко остановилась и шокировано уставилась на меня.

— Хьюго, — выдохнула она и с усилием отвела взгляд, сообразив, что так пялиться невежливо, — уже все, да? Я, — Альберта начала подходить ко мне ближе, — я просто не знаю, что сказать. Это обратимо? — спросила, наконец, девушка, осторожно протянув ко мне руку.

Я хотел было утвердительно кивнуть, так как превращение не оставило мне человеческой речи, но внезапно почувствовал что-то странное. Будто Берте нельзя было верить. Я, до этого тянувшийся к ее руке, отпрянул и непроизвольно зарычал.  
Девушка медленно отошла и с неверием наблюдала за мной.

— Что с тобой? — недоуменно спросила она, — я ведь ничего не сделала, — добавила Альберта со слезами в голосе.

Я только фыркнул и, оттолкнувшись от земли, взмыл в синее небо. Нужно было срочно разыскать Блудвиста, я хотел кое-что выяснить.


	8. Глава 7 Шанс на спасение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повествование от лица Астрид/Альберты

Я отстраненно проследила за полетом моего, кажется, уже бывшего, друга. Он стремительно рассекал крыльями едва успевшие наплыть облака и также стремительно удалялся прочь в сторону заброшенной лаборатории. Я шмыгнула носом и вскинула голову вверх, как делала всегда, когда хотела удержать готовые пролиться слезы. Глупо было расклеиваться после подобной чепухи, подумаешь, давно ли друзья бросали меня так, не объяснившись? Да с момента переезда в этот городок, я влилась в новый школьный коллектив, я поступила на курсы сумасшедшего профессора и я также подверглась нападению со стороны того же психа, но ведь и это не было поводом сдаваться. Верно, горько поправила себя я, я не вешала нос даже тогда, но я всегда знала, что не лишусь поддержки со стороны близких и друзей. А сейчас этот самый друг также быстро покинул меня, как исчезает едва успевший опуститься иней под лучами осеннего солнца. И самое главное, в чем я готова была признаться уже сейчас, этот самый друг мне чертовски нравился. Правда теперь, как бы трудно не было в это поверить, мой друг и по совместительству объект симпатии — гребаный дракон. Дракон!

Псих-профессор провел над ним, как, впрочем, и над остальными моими коллегами, незаконный эксперимент, в результате которого все они начали превращаться в невероятных существ. Насчет некоторых я не знала, но Хьюго, Тайлер и Тейлор уж точно.

И теперь я не вижу иного выхода, кроме как убраться подальше отсюда. Однако поближе к той самой лаборатории, чтобы, наконец, полностью расстроить планы Блудвиста. Какое он, черт возьми, имеет право забирать у меня близких людей? Я намерена пробраться в его логово и разнести там все, ну, может быть и не все. Мне необходимо найти противоядие, ну, или самой его сделать. Но главной задачей сейчас стоит именно обезвреживание профессора. У него хватило ума отослать практически всех наших родителей на научный семинар, хотя сам он остался в городе. Не представляю, что сподвигло мистера Хэддока проникнуться доверием к профессору Блудвисту, мало того, что у него совершенно уж отталкивающая внешность, так еще и характер не из приятных.

Я тряхнула головой, избавляясь от ненужных мыслей. Если процесс превращения Хьюго полностью завершился, держу пари, он неспроста отправился к Блудвисту. Это, скорее, похоже на некое подчинение. Не идиот же профессор, в самом деле, чтобы создавать армию чудовищ, при этом не имея над ними власти.

Я позволила себе довольно улыбнуться, все-таки, иногда не вредно предпочесть умственную деятельность грубой силе. В последнем я, с позволения сказать, мастер, я пять лет посещала вольную борьбу.

Итак, теперь я знаю, почему меня столь грубо оставили. Теперь хорошо бы, наконец, приступить к действиям.

  
Я встала с земли у сада, на которую так поспешно опустилась после того, как Хьюго улетел прочь, и кинулась к росшему прямо у забора дереву. Ухватившись за самую низкую ветку, я подтянула себя выше и вот я уже сидела, неудобно устроившись на маленькой осине. Перестав опираться на ветки дерева, я на свой страх и риск потянулась к забору и зацепилась за него. Снова подтянувшись, я залезла на забор и облегченно вздохнула. Но потом вновь помрачнела — это испытание отнюдь не было самым сложным из тех, через которые мне еще предстоит пройти.

Несмотря на то, что этот город все еще казался мне чужим, я уже успела изучить все его укромные уголки и знала как свои пять пальцев. Однако, если бежать к лаборатории, скрываясь и разыскивая всяческие обходные пути, можно и вовсе опоздать, не получить и шанса на спасение Хьюго от «Блудвистозависимости». Поэтому я отбросила все сомнения и решила пробежать напрямик по улицам к лаборатории.

Я спрыгнула с забора не совсем удачно, приземлившись на ноги, однако не выдержала и упала, опершись коленками и ладонями на влажную землю. Я вздрогнула и зашипела, тут же одергивая руку. На месте, где находилась ладонь, лежал острием вверх осколок бутылки. Из раненого участка кожи потихоньку начала вытекать струйка крови. Вот и хорошо, пусть вся эта гадость, что внесла мне грязная бутылка, вытечет. Я с каким-то мстительным удовольствием начала выдавливать из пораженного участка кровь.

Покончив с этим делом, я, стараясь опираться только на здоровую руку, поднялась с земли. Теперь придется добираться до лаборатории и помимо сыворотки от мутаций искать там еще и антисептик.

Я пружинистой походкой отправилась к заброшенному зданию, разрушенная крыша которого была видна даже отсюда, и временами переходила на бег, подставляя свою раненую руку под редкие порывы ветра.

Добравшись до лаборатории, я, не давая себе времени опомниться, вломилась внутрь и с вызовом оглядела всех собравшихся. Их было немного: мои бывшие соратники, подвергшиеся своеобразной метаморфозе, сам Блудвист и несколько человек, сидящих в отдалении в какой-то прозрачной кабинке. Все тут же устремили взгляды на меня, я ответила им все таким же вызывающим взглядом. И только теперь начала понимать, какую глупость совершила, ворвавшись сюда без какого-либо плана. Я, будто это было в порядке вещей, подошла к, по-видимому, рабочему столу Блудвиста и как ни в чем не бывало начала искать там антисептик. Намазав нужную субстанцию на руку, я без доли сожаления оторвала лоскут от одиноко висящего на стуле лабораторного халата и замотала им рану. Внешне я старалась выглядеть спокойной и невозмутимой, но я кожей чувствовала прожигающие взгляды всех этих людей.

Я, наконец, нашла в себе силы повернуться, однако инстинктивно опустила взгляд, боясь встретиться с глазами ученого психа.

Он ведь понимал, что теперь я никуда не денусь, особенно, когда имела неосторожность сама прийти к нему. Да, пусть этот человек и был неприятен, он определенно был достаточно умен. Чего только стоит этот его эксперимент.

— Может, понаблюдаешь за порабощением города снаружи, милочка? — ехидно поинтересовался Блудвист, жестом указывая на дверь лаборатории.

Я демонстративно отвела взгляд от выхода и заметила, как туда начали подтягиваться люди профессора. На побег теперь нет шансов. Я с тоской глянула на драконов, на меня в ответ поглядели пять пар глаз. Покрытое черной чешуей тело Хьюго неестественно задергалось, будто внутри него бушевала битва. Близнецы Торстон представляли собой одного дракона с двумя головами, что я нашла донельзя жутким, однако, если подумать, даже в некотором роде классным. Симеон представлял собой изящного и большого дракона, с угловатой головой и хищно оскаленной пастью. Энтони предстал в образе забавного на вид существа, глаза, ранее скрытые за толстыми стеклами роговых очков, теперь казались невероятно огромными, туловище его было покрыто плотной бугристой кожей, от него отходило четыре лапы-сосиски. А ведь когда-то они были моими друзьями, мелькнула мрачная мысль. Нет, ну я просто обязана их спасти. Я огляделась по сторонам и накинула на себя белый халат, от которого так опрометчиво мною был оторван лоскут. В кармане что-то жалобно звякнуло, и я инстинктивно потянулась туда. Моему взгляду предстала пробирка с янтарной жидкостью, на тонком стекле была приклеена записка.

« _Сыворотка обратного действия_ », — беглым и едва разборчивым почерком было написано на ней.

Я довольно хмыкнула и, едва сдержав улыбку, поглядела на друзей-драконов. Что ж, ребята, недолго вам еще быть в этом обличии.

— Драконы, — взревел Блудвист, поднимая над собой вверх какую-то длинную палку, — приготовьтесь.

Я сделала шаг в тень, придется все повременить с чудным спасением, для начала нужно спастись самой.


	9. Глава 8 «Надежда только на тебя»

Существа синхронно устремили взгляды на профессора, их зрачки сузились. Я поежилась, все еще находясь в тени какого-то большого ящика. Опустила руку в карман, стараясь нащупать сыворотку, и почувствовала острый укол страха — карман оказался пуст. Я порылась в другом кармане халата, обшарила собственные, но и там не было ни единого следа колбы. Мурашки пробежали по спине, съеживаясь и исчезая где-то в районе поясницы. И тут я действительно запаниковала, начала осматривать помещение от пола до потолка и, наконец, позволила себе облегченно выдохнуть. Колба с сывороткой лежала недалеко от драконов на земляном полу лаборатории. Если я рвану вперед достаточно быстро, я смогу заполучить ее и отделаться лишь парой царапин.

Но едва я подалась вперед, как один из драконов сделал шаг по направлению к Блудвисту, и, наступив на колбочку, раздавил ее хрупкое стекло. Я неверяще уставилась на осколки, испытывая желание кинуться туда, подобрать все мелкие стеклышки и, возможно, начать рыдать над ними. Взять себя в руки было трудно. Я сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась незаметно прокрасться к разрушенной колбочке. К счастью, драконы начали медленно продвигаться к Блудвисту. Я потянулась к разбившийся колбочке, судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, и подобрала с земли самый большой кусок стекла, на котором остались золотистые капельки сыворотки. Я готова была взвыть от отчаяния, как же мне теперь воссоздать эту жидкость, как? Пожалуй, Хьюго мог бы помочь мне сейчас, не будь он в обличии рептилии. Я снова скрылась в тени ящика, прислонившись к нему спиной, это помогало чувствовать хоть какую-то уверенность, дарило иллюзию защищенности. Если незаметно уйти, я смогу добраться до прежней — более официальной — лаборатории Блудвиста, где раньше проходили наши занятия, мне, возможно, удастся создать эту сыворотку по образцу. Но за время моего отсутствия, если, конечно, получится проскользнуть мимо этих верзил, профессор может воплотить свой план — каким бы он ни был — в жизнь.

Я в нерешительности замерла, выглядывая из своего укрытия, отчего-то Блудвист медлил; не спешил он ничего предпринимать. Хьюго никогда не рассказывал мне, как он выбрался из лаборатории, но что-то подсказывало мне, что точно не через входную дверь. Я крепко зажмурилась, если бы тут был черный ход или что-то подобное. Послышался хруст стекла, и я вздрогнула, распахивая глаза. Прямо передо мной стоял Хьюго и доверчиво глядя своими большими кошачьими глазами, я ответила ему растерянным взглядом; дракон издал звук, чем-то похожий на фырканье и мотнул головой в сторону нагроможденных друг на друга коробок. Я чуть подалась вперед, стараясь понять, на что он хочет обратить мое внимание, картонные коробки подпирали высокий потолок помещения, а рядом одиноко висело распахнутое окно. Я кинула благодарный взгляд на Хьюго и, вообразив, что он сумел каким-то образом понять, о чем я думала, начала всячески мысленно его расхваливать и даже протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его чешуйчатой кожи. Однако дракон снова фыркнул, хищно сузил глаза и отпрянул от меня, снова возвращаясь на свое законное место рядом с Блудвистом. Я заскрежетала зубами от досады, какой-то сумасшедший имеет б ** _о_** льшую власть над моим _другом_ , чем я сама.

Я, немного поколебавшись, решила рискнуть и кинулась к окну лаборатории, стекла отчаянно хрустели под моими ногами. Все мое внимание было сосредоточено только на окне, через него в пыльную лабораторию едва пробивался дневной свет, я была настолько сосредоточена, что не заметила метнувшегося ко мне по воле Блудвиста дракона. И только когда я крепко ухватилась за оконную раму, острые клыки впились в мою ногу так, что слезы хлынули из глаз. Чудовище все тянуло меня на себя, а я в свою очередь старалась вылезти через окно. С обоих сторон было приложено немало усилий, но я все-таки подтянула себя наверх и очутилась на покрытой росой траве. Лежать, рассматривая затянутое дымкой облаков небо и ощущать холодные капли росы на укушенной ноге было крайне приятно, но я волевым усилием заставила себя подняться на ноги и со всех ног помчалась в лабораторию, насколько это позволяла раненая нога.

Добравшись до здания, я захлопнула за собой дверь, привалившись к ней спиной. В воздухе витал запах пыли и каких-то медикаментов; запах странно успокаивал, главное, чтобы здесь не нашлось того, кто отпоил бы меня валерьянкой.

Вытерев пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, я машинально сунула руку в карман, к счастью, осколок с капелькой сыворотки никуда не делся, да и сама капелька была на месте, как ни странно. Я опустила голову, и внезапно во внутреннем кармане халата что-то зашуршало. Чуть не изорвав в клочья этот предмет одежды, я вытащила на свет маленькую бумажку с надписью: « _Рецепт сыворотки обратного действия_ ». Я бы, наверное, заплакала бы от радости, не будь на обратной стороне написано странное для меня « _Надежда только на тебя, спаси нас С.Й._ ».


	10. Глава 9 Финал

Я озлобленно уставилась на записку, будто та была в чем-то виновата. Значит, этот халат принадлежал Симеону, но что он тогда делал в лаборатории профессора? И вообще, как он смог создать сыворотку, неужели был в курсе планов Блудвиста? Интересно, этот предатель еще надеется на меня? Однако, не оставь он записки, неизвестно, что произошло бы. С другой стороны, может, он преследовал благие намерения, ведь иначе не приготовил бы сыворотку.

Я сильнее прижалась к прохладной поверхности двери и, откинув с лица пряди волос, взглянула на перечень составляющих; прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать порыв нервного смеха — одним из ингредиентов сыворотки была человеческая кровь. Что ж, кровь, сочащаяся из ноги определенно подойдет. Надеюсь, остальные необходимые вещи я смогу найти здесь.

Тяжело опираясь на железную дверь, я поднялась с пола и подошла к столу. Открыв один из верхних ящиков, я обнаружила несколько необходимых составляющих. Запах медикаментов и пыли ударил в ноздри, и я чихнула несколько раз подряд.

Набрав нужные элементы сыворотки, я свалила их в кучу на безупречно чистый стол и снова взяла записку с рецептом. Повозиться пришлось долго — то баночка с какой-то темно-зеленой жижей, на которой значилось «Жабья селезенка», категорически отказывалась открываться и норовила выскользнуть из рук, то маленькие синие таблетки с «паучьим ядом» не хотели рассыпаться в порошок под действием найденного для подобных целей ножа и постоянно отскакивали от поверхности стола. Стоит ли говорить, что все эти ингредиенты вызывали у меня по меньшей мере омерзение? Это никак не увеличивало моей производительности, а между тем надо было спешить.

Когда мое, как я его назвала, зелье плескалось в маленькой прозрачной пробирочке, я недовольно осмотрела свое творение. Чего-то явно не хватало, ибо зелье имело ярко-желтый цвет. Я осмотрела лабораторию и хлопнула себя по лбу. Кровь! Я забыла добавить туда кровь. Я размотала успевшую изрядно потрепаться и намокнуть повязку на руке, та спустилась на пол произвольными складками, на которые я невольно засмотрелась. Мысли постоянно расползались и стремились зацепиться за что угодно, только не за почти приготовленную микстуру или угрозу нападения драконов. Все это было _за гранью понимания и здравого смысла_. А между тем те же складки грязной ткани, валяющиеся на полу, не были чем-то нереалистичным, за них можно было, а главное хотелось, цепляться, чтобы удержать хоть какую-то видимость адекватности.

Я мотнула головой, прогоняя лишние мысли. Поднесла руку к пробирке и зажмурилась, сильно сдавив конечность в месте пореза. Пусть и не сразу, но в колбу закапали алые капли крови. Я открыла глаза и придирчиво изучила жидкость в прозрачной мензурке — она прямо на глазах окрашивалась в янтарный цвет. Наскоро перевязав руку той же мокрой повязкой, я схватила пробирку и подбежала к двери, распахнув ее. Я ожидала увидеть кого-нибудь на пороге, однако, к счастью, там никого не было.

Выбравшись на улицу, где начинало уже смеркаться, я снова побежала к заброшенной лаборатории, насыщенные, оранжевые лучи уходящего за горизонт солнца, светили прямо в глаза. Я глядела то на колбу, в которой жидкость плескалась, перетекая со стенки на стенку, то себе под ноги, потому как солнце мешало смотреть туда, куда действительно нужно было.

До лаборатории оставалось всего несколько метров, Блудвист был неподалеку, рядом с ним стояли готовые исполнить любой приказ драконы. Одна из рептилий потянула носом воздух и устремила свой взгляд прямо на меня. Несмотря на пробежавшие от прищуренного взора рептилии мурашки, я ускорила свой бег и понеслась точно к Хьюго, еще не оформив полностью план своих дальнейших действий.

Подбежав к черному телу дракона и присев около него на колени, я быстро-быстро зашептала, боясь того, что меня могут оттащить от друга до того, как я закончу свое дело:

— Хьюго, слушай меня! Ты можешь доверять мне, я не причиню тебе вреда, я хочу помочь. Ты же помнишь, что не всегда был таким, ты помнишь меня, Хью?

Я продолжала шептать, опасливо протягивая руку дракону, боясь, что тот в любой момент может укусить. Рептилия, озлобленно фыркнув, хотела было отпрянуть, но внезапно резко замерла и чуть подалась вперед. Зрачки больших глаз расширились, взгляд стал более мягким и доверчивым. Я порывисто обняла друга, уже не заботясь о последствиях этих объятий, и обернулась — остальные драконы, чуть пригнувшись, будто готовясь к атаке, медленно приближались.

— Прости меня за это, Хьюго, — обратилась я к дракону, потрепав его по голове, и быстро запрыгнула рептилии на спину.

Дракон недовольно рыкнул, но скидывать меня не стал. Он оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл в воздух, я изо всех сил старалась сдерживать крик — мы поднялись очень высоко.

Откуда-то снизу послышался гневный рык. Я вздрогнула и посмотрела на землю — Блудвист уже забирался на другого дракона, поднимаясь наверх. Я огляделась и заметила остальных драконов, уже кружащихся в воздухе рядом с нами. Это не входило в мой план. Я дала Хьюго команду лететь к морю.

Этот городок был особенно хорош тем, что неподалеку располагалось море, близ него возвышались трех-четырехэтажные дома, и в случае более менее благоприятной погоды туда приезжали их владельцы. Обычно на пляже было многолюдно — местное население не заботилось о погодных условиях. Но в этом году на море едва ли можно было насчитать семь человек — сообщения о пропаже людей приводили в ужас всех в округе.

Дракон, часто взмахивая сильными кожистыми крыльями, направился в сторону пляжа. На море начинался шторм, где-то за горизонтом, над самой водой, потихоньку сгущались тяжелые темные тучи. Приближающаяся непогода тоже никак не входила в мой коварный план, поэтому дракон ускорился, чувствуя мое беспокойство.

Я оглянулась — профессор Блудвсит стремительно настигал нас. Хьюго завис над ледяной пучиной воды, погоня, ничего не подозревая, остановилась, все ее участники остановились напротив нас, сверля грозными взглядами.

— Давай, друг, — воскликнула я, глядя с вызовом прямо в глаза профессору.

— Давайте же! — рыкнул Блудвист, обращаясь к верным рептилиям.

Из пастей драконов вырвались языки пламени. Хьюго рванулся вперед, лавируя между огненными струями. Я вытянула руку вперед, устремляясь к _сумасшедшему повелителю рептилий_. Как только мы оказались напротив него, я открыла колбочку с сывороткой и плеснула часть на дракона, на котором восседал Блудвист. Одновременно с этим тот дракон изрыгнул огненный шар, ударивший прямо в Хьюго. Друг болезненно взвыл и дернулся, отчего я полетела прямиком в черную бездну воды.

С громким плеском, подобным звуку разорвавшейся бомбы, море поглотило меня. Тянуло куда-то вниз, и все происходящее казалось плохим сном. Однако нехватка воздуха дала о себе знать, я резко распахнула глаза и забарабанила руками, силясь пробиться сквозь вязкую, будто вовсе застывшую, толщу воды. Послышался еще один плеск, глухой, будто удар в стену. Легкие горели из-за нехватки воздуха, море отнимало все силы, холод мешал поднятию на поверхность.

С тем же недовольным плеском море выпустило меня из своих цепких объятий, я резко вдохнула и, пытаясь отдышаться, огляделась по сторонам. Колбочка вместе с сывороткой выпала из моих рук, когда дракон скинул меня, и ее, видимо, поглотила морская вода. Рядом со мной в воде кто-то барахтался.

— Хьюго? — прохрипела я, подплывая ближе.

Это действительно был он, вот только в своем настоящем обличии. Наверное, зелье, пролившись в море, все же дало после себя нужный эффект. Рыжие волосы парня почти полностью скрыли его лицо, но я поняла, что он улыбался.


	11. Эпилог

Я шел по коридору школы, рассматривая каменный пол. Только бы не наткнуться на Симеона и остальных! Только бы не наткнуться! Только бы не!..

Прямо передо мной буквально из земли выросла фигура Тайлера Торстона. Я мысленно выругался. Стоит только подумать об этих личностях, как они появляются рядом с тобой, вот так вот вырастают из-под земли.

— Привет, — гнусаво протянул блондин и ухмыльнулся. Симеон, прислонившись к моему шкафчику, махнул мне рукой.

Меня передернуло. Я больше боялся этих ребят, нежели презирал, но сегодня я готов был открыто выразить свою неприязнь, невзирая на последствия.

Между тем Тайлер схватил меня за плечо и повел прямиком к Йоргенсону. Тот наклонился ко мне ближе и доверительным шепотом сообщил:  
— Видел сегодня новенькую?

Я покачал головой, новую девушку я действительно не видел. Но сегодня, видимо, день чудес какой-то. Стоило мне открыть рот, чтобы ответить, ибо я сомневался, что мой жест до них дойдет, я увидел идущую мимо блондинку. Я сразу понял, что она новенькая — в колледже я никогда не видел ее до этого. Я проводил ее взглядом до выхода и снова обратил свой взор к парням. Они, кажется, заметили, что меня заинтересовала эта девушка. Ребята переглянулись и в унисон хмыкнули.

— Заключим пари? — спросил Тайлер, протягивая мне ладонь.

Я мог бы отказаться сразу же, однако мне были интересны условия. Я протянул ему руку и крепко пожал, осознавая, что так никто не делает — не заключает пари, не узнав при этом все его условия, но было поздно.

— Если заинтересуешь за лето новенькую, почет тебе и уважение, — улыбнулся блондин, освобождая свою ладонь из моего пожатия.

— Плюс ко всему десять баксов, — добавил Симеон, помахав перед моим лицом зеленой купюрой.

Я не пожалел о своем решении. Дело было не в деньгах, это не касалось регалий, предназначавшихся мне после моей предполагаемой победы. Я и сам хотел познакомиться с этой девушкой, теперь заключенная сделка не даст мне струсить и свернуть с намеченного пути.

* * *

Когда мы с Альбертой, отплевываясь от песка и морской воды, вылезли на берег, на нас устремились несколько десятков драконьих глаз. Они смотрели недружелюбно и настороженно. Рептилии приглушенно зарычали и выгнули спины, будто готовясь к прыжку. Я машинально поднял перед собой руки, и, к моему удивлению, драконы успокоились.

— Отвлеки их, пока я не вернусь с сывороткой, — шепнула мне Альберта, избегая смотреть в глаза.

— Хорошо, — я кивнул и, не отрывая взгляда от драконов, без сил опустился на мокрый песок.

Берта, чуть прихрамывая, устремилась внутрь лаборатории. Она опасливо косилась на оскаливших клыки рептилий и старалась держаться как можно ближе к исписанной стене здания.

Я подобрал с земли тоненькую веточку, которую, видимо, вынесло на берег во время прилива, и принялся водить ею по песку. В основном я просто рисовал каракули, иногда из-под палки «выползали» небрежные изображения драконов.

Подумать только! Что мы пережили за это лето. Какие-то три месяца. А произошло так много событий. Я искренне надеялся, что все уже позади. Блудвиста поглотила морская пучина. И, хоть никто из нас двоих откровенно этому не радовался, сожаления по поводу его кончины мы тоже не испытывали.

Берта еще долго не возвращалась, и я уже начинал беспокоиться. В голове мгновенно оформились самые страшные предположения насчет того, что с ней могло случиться. Я поднялся с песка, сопровождаемый внимательными драконьими взглядами, и тщательно отряхнул брюки, правда, толку от этого было мало, одежда была насквозь мокрой, и песок никак не хотел отставать от ткани. Я быстро прошел ко входу в лабораторию, держась на порядочном расстоянии от драконов. Правда, они сами не жаждали ко мне приближаться. Противно им было, что ли.

Берту я застал у стола, она пыталась порезать себе руку осколком стекла.

— Я так понимаю, что вовремя пришел? — осведомился я, стараясь удержать ускользающее спокойствие. Что. Она. Вообще. Делала? Попытка самоубийства? Неужели она свихнулась от всех произошедших событий? Оно и понятно: драконы, сумасшедшие всякие на свободе разгуливают… Но то, что она сейчас пыталась сделать, ни в какие рамки не лезло.

— Ох, Хьюго, ты очень вовремя, — выдохнула она и нервно улыбнулась, быстрым движением заправив прядь волос за ухо, — Поможешь?

У меня буквально отвисла челюсть, и впервые посетили сомнения. Может, не она вовсе спятила.

— Ты не бойся, это один из составляющих сыворотки, — она хихикнула и продолжила смелее, — А знаешь, какое у тебя было лицо, когда ты вошел? Это было забавно, знаешь.

Я сразу насупился, на смех меня подняла, хотя сама не лучше. Могла бы сразу обо всем сказать. Я хотел было разразиться возмущенной тирадой, однако только вздохнул и подошел поближе.

* * *

— Наконец, — скривился Тайлер, — я снова человек!

— И все благодаря Альберте, — довольно провозгласил Симеон, настолько довольно, будто хвалил самого себя.

— Молчи, предатель, — Берта нервно хихикнула и покосилась на меня. — Это все благодаря Хьюго.

В пыльном воздухе лаборатории повисла напряженная тишины. Я открыл было рот, чтобы что-то на это возразить, но меня перебила Тейлор.

— В общем, спасибо тебе за все, — пробормотала она, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и рассматривая носки своих туфель.

— Не стоит благодарности, — я отчего-то тоже скромно потупился. Еще несколько недель назад эти люди либо вообще игнорировали меня, либо всячески подтрунивали, поэтому сейчас слушать их благодарности было по крайней мере странно и непривычно.

— Спасибо, приятель, — хлопнул меня по плечу Тайлер, отодвинув сестру в сторону.

— Да, спасибо, — выдавил Симеон, держась от меня на некотором расстоянии. Неудивительно — не знаю с какой целью он прислуживал Блудвисту, однако сам этот факт заставлял косо поглядывать на Йоргенсона; да и измывался он надо мной больше остальных, наверное, больший стыд и испытывал.

— Ох, а теперь оставьте парня в покое, он сильно вымотался, спасая ваши за…жизни то есть! — провозгласила Альберта, звонко хлопнув в ладоши и начав отчаянно жестикулировать.

Все остальные потупились, будто в этот конкретный момент были в чем-то виноваты, и поспешили последовать настоятельному совету Берты. После того, как ребята покинули помещение, разбредясь кто куда. Альберта захлопнула дверь и облегченно выдохнула, наигранным жестом приложив ладонь ко лбу.

Некстати я вспомнил о пари, заключенном мною же перед всеми произошедшими событиями, и почувствовал, что краска заливает мое лицо, а бетонный пол разверзается под ногами.

Иногда меня клинит на мысли, что окружающие способны прочесть все то, что творится у меня в голове, прочесть мысли, если буду сильно на них циклиться. А вот сейчас мысль о заключенной сделке упрямо выходит на первый план, как бы я не старался от нее отвлечься.

* * *

Первый день занятий в школе сильно отличался от всех предыдущих. С самого утра стояла прекрасная погодка, несвойственная нашему городку; эта осень, определенно, обещала быть щедрой на такие теплые деньки.

Ребята встретили меня бурными овациями, как только я зашел в класс. Сначала я крайне удивился и застыл на месте прямо на пороге, однако, сообразив, что так они меня встречают, я прошел на свое место. Стоит отметить, что аплодировали мне не все, некоторые просто сидели за партами и с благодарностью провожали меня взглядом. Я поежился, такое отношение мне определенно не нравилось, хотя и было лучше предыдущего.

— Все в порядке, ребята, в будние дни он отдыхает от звания спасителя Вселенной, — шутливо произнесла Альберта, врываясь в класс.

После данного заявления все как-то расслабились и, наконец, отвели от меня взгляды. Стало легче.

Вскоре в кабинет вошел преподаватель, и урок математики пошел своим чередом. Звонок, на мой взгляд, прозвучал слишком быстро.

В коридоре меня остановил Тайлер и, хитро сверкнув глазами, спросил:  
— Ну, что там с нашим пари?

Я покраснел и кинул взгляд на потолок, будто там мог найти ответ на вопрос Торстона.

— Что вы тут обсуждаете? — живо поинтересовалась Берта, подбегая к нам.

— Проблемы выживания дождевых червей в нынешних природных условиях, — охотно пояснил я, надеясь поскорее смотаться отсюда под благовидным предлогом.

Альберта лишь только хмыкнула и, быстро чмокнув меня в щеку, убежала. Тайлер широко распахнул глаза и молча сунул мне в руку десятку долларов, хлопнув по плечу, после чего удалился.


End file.
